Talk:Kirin
is kirin more powerful than limelight? :Limelight covers a bigger area, but I guess Kirin is faster. Jacce 16:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Dude Limelight doesn't even exist. It was made up by a bunch of Japanese fan noobs that are directing the Naruto anime series. ::Which still falls under the veil of "canon" here. Video games and movies however don't.--TheUltimate3 05:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :And why don't Video Games and Movies not fall under that category. Certainly Kishimoto didn't write the scripts for these. ::Because video games break the physics already established in the manga/anime for gameplay purposes, and movies, being movies, take place outside any plausible canonical structure, as well as breaks established physics. (Such as the unique kekkei genkai, Hyton being used like it was nothing in the first movie).--TheUltimate3 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not really getting what the hell you're talking about. Because Video games break physics (obviously) they are no longer canon, as well as movies??????? Canon is just fan script, which is what fillers are. Movies are filler, and are thus canon. Video games are canon as well, other people (not Kishi) make the video games with alteration which makes it a bit canon too. :Not quite. As I said, things are changed in video games for gameplay purposes and thus not canon. At the same time, Movies are not filler because they do not fit anywhere in normal canon, and no references in anime filler or anything like that ever mentions them. In the course of the story, manga is above, anime plus its filler is also considered canon (with some minor mistakes which is usually corrected by the databooks and what not). Video Games are not considered Canon because they are video games, and movies are outside of everything and thus not considered part of the storyline. It's really that simple, it has nothing to do with fan scripts and the like.--TheUltimate3 06:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think you need to take another look at the definition "canon". Though Canon is not actually an official word, so this is the closest of definitions you'll ever get. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=canon As you see Canon is Fanfiction. Video games that are altered regardless of the circumstances, would technically be canon. Movies are a given, fillers have nothing to do with the plot, and neither do movies. Movies are completely fan made by the script writers that write the fillers. I'm not going to reply anymore to this, I'm tired, and it's pointless. :Pleasure doing business with you.--TheUltimate3 06:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :*Reverted FlamingDogs edit* F.Y.I. I ususally ban people who edit my Talk Page edits for their own amusement. Consider yourself lucky its the Lord's Day.--TheUltimate3 14:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hand signs? When did sasuke perfmorm Hand signs? :During the Sasuke and Sai arc, Sasuke performed a number of hand signs and was going to use Kirin to kill everyone untill Orochimaru stopped him. ::We don't know for certain if it was Kirin he was going to do back then. However, even if it was, the handseals would have been for the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique required to create the thunderclouds Kirin needs. This is further supported by the fact that Sasuke uses a Tiger seal, commonly used for Fire Release techniques. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't Sasuke use the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique to destroy the room he and Sai were in, thus allowing preparation to use Kirin? Orochimaru did say that jutsu. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Chakra Isn't their some chakra used for kirin as seen by the blue chakra aura he made when doing it in the anime while fighting team 7? Cooltamerboy (talk) 15:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC).